The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant botanically known as Veronica spicata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balmoomaui’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Cochranville, Pa., during October 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Veronica cultivars that flower without a vernalization requirement, have attractive and numerous inflorescences, and a compact, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Veronica cultivar was the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is MOODY BLUES Mauve ‘Novavermau’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,621, characterized by its medium purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact, upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is MOODY BLUES Pink ‘Novaverpin’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,748, characterized by its very pale purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2016 in a controlled environment in Cochranville, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2016 in Cochranville, Pa. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.